Tiva: For All The Right Reasons
by Tivaroo
Summary: A different take on Season 4. Read and you'll shall find out just how different it is. Tiva all the way and no other ships, unless you ask for them to be put in. R&R please. Rated T for now.
1. Part 1

**Tiva:**

**For All The Right Reasons**

**Part 1:**

There has been many times when Ziva could wish that she could personally turn back the time on the clock. To change a few aspects of her life, which Ziva hasn't been proud of the choices she had to make in the past. Letting the best thing ever to happen to her go and no, she isn't talking about when she had joined NCIS. So many times had Ziva wanted to change the rules or to do something that will make him see the way she sees things and the way they could have been. Unfortunately, nobody can change the time on the clock. Who wants to revisit the past anyways? All it will do is to cause more suffering in the end, no matter what Ziva could do.

Always fighting against the things her heart wants most then anything else in this world.

She hasn't allowed the best thing ever to happen to her go. Oh no, for he is snoring away in his bed. That is where she has found him, letting herself in. Smiling to herself when all of his assets are bare to see, admiring the way that Tony isn't all that muscular in the way that body builders are.

It has been close to four months since that unfortunate and fortunate night, when all had seemed lost has found a reason to breathe again. Became one when a member of their team had left them for Mexico, leaving behind a trail of disbelief and tears. Seeking out the comforts of the flesh, wanting to feel alive and to remember that they are still human. Eventually they had developed powerful emotions, such emotions that have become rapidly difficult to hide behind closed doors.

"Like what you see?"

"Do you honestly believe that I had come here to. . . ?" Ziva couldn't find a word that could help her out of this mess. "Other then that. Yes, I like what I see before me so much I can't keep my eyes off of your very masculine body."

Admiring the way his face had lit up. Ziva has always admired the way Tony's face literally lights up everytime he smiles and that his smile reaches his eyes, causing them to dance with mirth.

"I am glad that I was able to pull some strings with our dear sweet director to allow our team to have a few days off. No one hasn't had a decent break since Gibbs had left us," Tony hops out of bed, grabbing hold on a pair of sweats that were lying on floor.

"Jenny wants you to do that undercover mission she has planned?" Ziva picks up one of Tony's old Ohio shirts and hands it over to him.

"She does at that," Tony smiles gratefully at the small slender woman standing in his bedroom. "I've found a way to keep her silent though."

"You've told her?"

"I had no choice, Ziva," Tony moves up closer to where Ziva is standing so he could look into her dark eyes. "It was the only way to have Jenny to forget about roping me into an undercover role, to seduce a young doctor. I could never do that to you-"

"We've had this conversation before, Tony. What is done is done and I am glad that Jenny now knows about us," Ziva lifts up one of her hands to cup Tony's cheek in her palm, feeling his stubble prickling her palm. "There has been a couple of times, when I had felt like asking Jenny for some advice. Seeing as she has had experiences with this kind of thing."

There was no need for Tony to say anything for Ziva has read it all flashing through his eyes. The need to claim Tony's lips with her own has become increasing unbearable and it was clear that Tony is suffering from the same infliction. Glad that Tony has risked everything to be with her. Ziva wants to continue on loving Tony-

Persistent sounds of a cell phone ringing brought Tony and Ziva's kiss to a halt. The ringing noise was coming directly from Tony's bedside cupboard.

"I love you," Tony pecks Ziva on the lips before he goes over to answer the damn nuisance.

Following Tony to wrap her arms around his middle, receiving his free arm to do the same thing to her waist. Pulling her closer, Ziva shouldn't be feeling so content as to have a man's arms around her. Shouldn't really be falling in love with a man or even to experience such emotions for anyone.

"DiNozzo?" Tony asks the caller once he had flipped the phone open, his other hand was in the middle of rubbing Ziva's back. "No one there."

Hanging up after no one had answered.

"Now where were we?" Tony's smiles wickedly at the woman he loves.

"You know full well of where we were before your cell had interrupted us," Ziva answers him back with a wicked grin of her own.

Unwrapping her arms from Tony's waist, only to take his hands in her own. Walking backwards and leading him towards the bed.

"You know there was no need for you to put your clothes on? When they could be ripped off in any moment," Ziva was keeping her eyes locked onto Tony's dancing ones. "Let's make love until the week is out. I want you now, Tony and I love you. . . ."

Her words were stolen from her the moment Tony places his mouth on hers. His hands were tangled up in her dark locks, the kiss was full of promise of what is to come. No words need to be said to explain their love, when they can just say it with their bodies. Kneeling on the edge of the bed, with her hands resting on the back of Tony's neck. Eventually the clothes have been whipped away from their bodies, leaving them buck naked.

Enjoying the feel of skin against skin contact. Liquid fire spreading the love through each limb to, spreading newer and stronger emotions with each stroke.

**A/N:** Want to know what you all think? Shall I continue on and spread the love? You may want to read After Hiatus to better understand some of concept in this story, there may be another one shot that will be set before all of this? That is if you would like one?


	2. Part 2

**Part 2:**

"What are you doing probie?" Mike Franks notices the packed bags of Leroy Jethro Gibbs' belongings clattering up his veranda.

"Got a call that an old acquaintance of ours is on the loose, boss," Jethro may not have much of his memory back, but he knows that his formal life at NCIS and the people he had left there are in trouble. "Jonathon Hyde-"

"How the hell did that bastard escape?" Mike sounded pissed off about one the bastards he had thrown into prison is now walking free.

"That is what I am intending to find out, Mike," Jethro pauses the task of slinging on a backpack full of his few belongings over his shoulder. "Why don't you come with?"

"Let's go. . . ."

So the two of them were getting ready to return to Washington D.C.

* * *

It was crazy, absolutely crazy. Nothing is as it seems to be when it all begins and then magically evolves into something completely different in the end of it all. Falling love is one of those few things, which Ziva is actually beginning to appreciate more. Wanting to make sure that it will only be Tony who makes everything worth fighting for and it doesn't matter what weapon is need for the fight, for Ziva is skilled in every fight, but this is one of those fights where Ziva is still learning.

Snuggling in closer to seek Tony's warmth, which he provides very well. Excellently in fact. Ziva wants to stay by Tony's side for all eternity, if people would let them to be together.

Thinking about some of the things that Tony has had to struggle with during the months of Gibbs' absence was tough for him, but he had managed to pull through it all with a smile. Ziva would like to think that it had something to do with her and half of Tony's problems were centred around Ziva. Nobody on the team, other then Ziva, could be possibly be understanding the various of moods Tony has from time to time, specially when they are trying to solve a big case. Ziva hasn't helped, but to argue against some Tony's ideas. She isn't alone, McGee has been far worse then Ziva has.

Everyone has complained about some of the methods Tony uses to solve a case, always preferring or wanting Gibbs back to reclaim his mantle. It is only when Ziva is alone, snuggling closer to Tony's naked warmth, does Ziva show her true love and compassion for a man clearly struggling to keep his emotions from resurfacing for all to see.

It is any wonder that Tony hasn't even cracked under the pressure everyone has purposely thrown on his shoulders, making sure that it is he who carries the heavy burdens of responsibility and leadership, it is always his neck on the line and Ziva wants to help him to carry those burdens.

No one at work sees the real side of Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva is one those rare few who gets to see a side of him that nobody is allowed see. No Gibbs around to keep Tony self-centred, so it is all up to Ziva to help him.

How much longer can they hide their love from the world? Jenny Shepard is the only who knows about them, but Ziva doesn't want to keep on hiding anymore. Wanting to fight things head on when there isn't something keeping them back.

Smiling as Tony's heart is continuously beating under her palm of her right hand. It feels too perfect to be considered real, to have some ones heart beating under their fingers.

"G'morning sweet cheeks."

Ziva hears Tony's voice rumbling through his chest. Raising her head from where it was resting, only to gaze into his eyes. Full of love for her and for her alone, ever since they have begun this affair of theirs Ziva has noticed that Tony doesn't even glance in a direction of beautiful women anymore. His eyes never wander to a girl passing by only to watch their behinds. He has changed so much since Ziva had first met him and in a way, she has also changed since her time at NCIS.

"It is a beautiful morning, is it not?" Ziva grins suggestively at Tony, they still have some time to make love before they head of for work this morning.

"Only because you smiled this morning," one of Tony's hands captures Ziva's hand, the one which is above his beating heart.

Just when Ziva was about to reclaim Tony's lips with her own, wanting very much to be like one with him. Tony's work phone had to start buzzing away on one of the bedside tables.

"DiNozzo. . . I'm on my way," Tony closes the phone, his eyes were locked on Ziva's the whole time. "So much for our time off, sweet cheeks. But the Director once us to work on this case."

"Why would the Director want us to work on a case? Surely there are other agents, who are just as good as we are-"

"Beats me and it is a shame because I was looking forward to have the entire week off work, and to spend my time with the most beautiful woman I have ever had-"

"You've had many women before you had met me, Tony and I am sure they were just as beautiful as I am or even more beautiful th-"

"Sure they are, but it is you whom I am in love with," Tony then leans in closer to Ziva to peck her on the lips.

What was meant to be a peck on the lips had soon turn passionate, electrifying their love to a higher volt and causing it to become stronger with each moment as their lips linger. As much as they wish to forget about the mysterious case, which Jenny Shepard specifically asked Tony and his team to investigate, and to cave into their deepest desire to become one in a different way.

* * *

The moment Tony had entered NCIS Headquarters on his floor, he heads straight for MTAC. Where Director Shepard is waiting impatiently for his arrival, leaving Ziva alone in the squad room. Waiting for McGee and Michelle Lee to arrive before they could do anything about this mysterious case. Ziva is not pleased of having to put aside her plans with Tony, just so they could investigate a case. Perhaps Jenny is full aware of what and how Ziva was going to spend her week off, and just who with. There is no crime to spend some time with her boyfriend, the love of her life.

"Where's Tony?" Ziva glances away from the door leading to MTAC to find Timothy McGee standing there looking oh so, professional.

"With the Director up in MTAC," Ziva replies kindly, keeping her frustration hidden from Tim's ears.

"Morning," Agent Lee scrambles in to the squad room heading straight for her desk. "So much for having the week off from work."

"Well work does not take holiday's Agent Lee," Tony comes into the squad room. "I want to know everything there is about Jonathon Hyde? Ziva background check, Lee I want to know ho had worked on the case before us and as for my favourite Probie?" Tony pauses as he glances in McGee's direction. "I want to know how, why and when Jonathon Hyde had escaped from prison in the first place."

"Who is this Jonathon Hyde?" Ziva asks her team leader and lover as he paces up and down in the squad room, rubbing his hands against each other as though he were seeking warmth from them, but Ziva has this dirty idea as to where Tony could rub his hands on her to get some warmth.

"That what I you to find out Ziva. It was an NIS case, well before my time and the evidence to the case has gone missing from the evidence locker." Tony could see that Ziva's smouldering dark eyes are wanting him to do something dirty to her, but he couldn't. "All I could gather from our sweet madame Director is that Mr. Hyde is a serial killer and do you want to know what made him tick?" Looking around at his entire team, so they could gather some information on this Jonathon Hyde.

"NCIS special Agents is what made that bastard tick," all four of them swivel their eyes to find their former boss and another man standing just outside the squad room.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was trying very hard not to smirk at the many expressions upon his former team's faces. This was going to be fun, Gibbs thought to himself. A good way to see if retiring from NCIS was a good decision to make in the first place and also a place to regain his former memories of the place better.

**

* * *

****A/N:** Well?


End file.
